Throne of Miscellania
Details Woodcutting :* Farming :* Herblore :* Mining :* Fishing |items = *An iron bar *Logs *A pickaxe (if 30 Mining), an axe (if 45 Woodcutting), a rake (if 10 Farming and 35 Herblore), or a harpoon or lobster pot (if 35 Fishing) *Any ring (not onyx/dragonstone/explorer) *Flowers (can be bought from Flower Girl in Miscellania for 15 coins; Trollweiss will not work.) *A cake (if female) *Any bow (except comp and magic bows!) you are willing to lose (if male) Recommended: *Some energy potions to save time *A Dramen/Lunar staff for fairy rings *Weight-reducing clothing *Fremennik sea boots 2 for the shortcut between Miscellania and Etceteria }} Walkthrough Use the fairy ring code (if Fairytale II - Cure a Queen has been started) to arrive north of the castle. If you don't have flowers yet, you can buy them from the Flower Girl in the castle courtyard. Speak to King Vargas located upstairs in the castle (southwest) to begin the quest. He will agree to let you be ruler of the kingdom if you can marry either his daughter or son, make peace with Etceteria, and gain the support of the population. Marrying :Note: For either option, do not change your gender at the Make-over mage midway. If you do so, you'll have to do this part over. Princess Astrid (if male) Enter Princess Astrid's room, which is north of the throne room, and speak with the Princess of Miscellania. Start to tell her about your desire to become regent. She interrupts you to say she has many suitors. She will, however, give you a chance to impress her. Speak to the princess a few times, and agree with whatever she says. Then, use the flowers on her. You can buy mixed flowers for 15 coins from the Flower Girl in the marketplace just outside the building from where the king presides. Now, use the Dance emote in her room. Speak to her a few more times, responding with agreeable answers. Once she has nothing left for you to agree with, use a bow (the weapon, not the emote) on her. Again, speak to her a few more times. When she calls you "dear", select the Blow Kiss emote. Use the Blow Kiss emote on her before you give her the ring. Once she has nothing left for you to agree with, use the ring on her. She finally agrees to marry you. She says you two will have to put off the actual ceremony until you can find a priest, but you can tell her father of the marriage. Prince Brand (if female) Enter Prince Brand's room, which is south of the throne room, and speak with the Prince of Miscellania. Start to tell him about about your goal of becoming ruler of the kingdom. He interrupts you and asks why he would be interested in a "crass adventurer like yourself?" He will, however, give you a chance to impress him. Continue to talk with the prince, selecting the most flattering answers, until he asks if you would like to hear his poem. Tell him, of course, you would love to. After he recites his poem, select "Be still, my heart" and use the Clap or Cheer emote. He thanks you. Speak with him some more, responding with flattering answers, and then use the flowers on him. When he asks if they are for him, say, "Yes". Continue to talk with the prince (he will ask you your name), providing him with flattering answers, until he asks if you would like to hear his saga. You wonder if you have the time to hear a whole saga, but he launches into it anyway. Continue to flatter and talk with the prince, give him the cake, and tell him it is for him (be careful not to eat it). When he calls you "my darling", select the Blow Kiss emote and use the ring on him. If he says he could not possibly accept the ring, keep talking to and flattering him. Eventually, after you blow him a kiss and use the ring on him, he says, "Is this for me? Really?". Say, "Yes". You ask the prince to marry you, and he says "Yes!" He says that you two love birds will have to put off the actual ceremony until you can find a priest but you can tell his father he has agreed to marry you. :Note: If you get stuck during this part, use the first item (flowers) on them if they keep saying "Good Morning Miss/Sir" to proceed the quest. Peace deal Talk with Advisor Ghrim, who is off to the side behind the king, and ask him how to make peace with Etceteria. He tells you to talk with Queen Sigrid of Etceteria. Head east, cross the bridge over into Etceteria, enter the large building in the east side of town, go upstairs, and enter the centre room, where you will find Queen Sigrid. Speak to Queen Sigrid. After you tell her you have been sent by King Vargas to negotiate a treaty, she says she will agree to a peace deal if King Vargas will accept Etceteria officially as a sovereign nation. Return to Vargas, and tell him what the queen said. He says he will recognise her country if she changes Etceteria's national anthem. Dash back to Queen Sigrid, and speak with her. Although she, at first, says it is a great anthem and that she composed it herself, she eventually agrees but requests that you come up with a new anthem. Return to Miscellania, enter the room to the south of King Vargas's throne room, and speak to Prince Brand. You tell him you need a new anthem, and he agrees to write you one immediately. It is, however, terrible. He gives you the awful anthem. Enter the throne room next door, and talk to Advisor Ghrim about the anthem. You give the advisor the awful anthem, and he makes a few adjustments, turning it into a good anthem. Return to Queen Sigrid, and tell her you have a new anthem. She is pleased with her new anthem and hands you a treaty - which she has already signed - to be signed by King Vargas. Take the treaty back to King Vargas, and tell him it is awaiting his signature. He says he cannot sign it with an ordinary pen. He needs a pen large enough for him to hold. Head to the northern shore of Miscellania, to the east of the mining icon, where you will find Derrik. He is in the house with the anvil. Talk to Derrik, and tell him you have a strange request. He says he can make a giant nib if you have an iron bar. Give him your iron bar, and he gives you the giant nib. Use the nib on logs, and you end up with a giant pen. There are a few evergreens around the islands, so you don't need to go to the mainland if you have not brought logs. Take the giant pen to King Vargas, who then signs the treaty, bringing an end to the rivalry between the two kingdoms. :Please note: Before finishing the quest, keep in mind that Managing Miscellania's daily reset time will be set at the time you finish this quest. Public support NOTE: The end time of the Throne of Miscellania quest determines the day reset time on the collection of resources for your Kingdom. If you'd like to collect your resources daily at a certain time, aim to finish your quest at that time. After the treaty, you must get the support of the public to be the new ruler. You will need the support of 75% of Miscellania to be the new ruler. You will start off with 25%. You gain 0.33% with each action you do. If your aim is 100% approval rating, you'll know you've hit it once your chat box tells you that you've completed a hard task for your achievement diaries. Good ways to get support s.]] *Rake the herbs and flax outside the palace walls. *Mine coal on the north side of Miscellania. *Chop maple trees in the center of Miscellania. *Fish tuna, lobsters, or swordfish by the docks of Miscellania. Ways to lose it *Kill villagers. *Steal from stalls. Talk to Advisor Ghrim to keep track of how much support you have. (Alternatively, your quest log will tell you when you have enough support.) After you have 75% of the public support, talk to King Vargas and congratulations! You have completed the Throne of Miscellania! Reward * Quest point *Management of Miscellania *10,000 Coins (inside the Miscellania coffers) Required for completing *Royal Trouble See also *Managing Miscellania Trivia *When saying an answer that the Princess of Miscellania does not agree with, she will say something to you, and your character may respond with "Well excuse me, Princess.", which is a direct reference to The Legend of Zelda cartoon series.